


Birthday Present

by SinQueen69



Series: Requests [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Daddy Derek Hale, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Older Derek Hale, Older Man/Younger Man, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Prompt Fill, Riding, age of consent in the USA is 18, belly bulge, ddlb, experienced Derek Hale, innoncence kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:10:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23106178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Anon on tumblr wanted:Can you write a fic where derek and stiles are into ddlb? Stiles is of age but derek is older (30s or 40s). I would love if you could include role playing first time (or actual first time) and lots of derek guiding stiles. Like shushing him and calming him. Bonus points for innocent words and pet names. Your fics are my favorite I would be ecstatic if you could fill this! If it’s not your cup of tea thanks for everything you’ve already posted!
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Requests [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618726
Comments: 3
Kudos: 558





	Birthday Present

“Happy birthday sweetheart,” Derek smiled as he easily caught the freshly turned 18-year old in his arms, chuckling when the young man planted a firm kiss on his lips. 

“I’m so happy to see you, Daddy,” Stiles chirped, cheeks flushed when he broke their kiss and the feeling of Derek’s large hands cupping his bottoms. 

“It sure seems like it, now I know I’ve asked already but is there anything special you want for your big day?” Derek asked as he nuzzled his boy’s neck, already knowing what Stiles was going to ask for and this time Derek was happy to give in to the request. 

“Well I’m officially legal now and I want nothing more than Daddy finally being inside of me,” Stiles’ cheeks were glowing now and his cock half hard in his jeans as Derek began to walk down towards the Master bedroom.

“Then that’s what my baby boy is going to get, Daddy’s going to finally rid you of that pesky Virginity that you hate so much,” Derek crooned knowing full well how much Stiles hated having to wait until his 18th until Derek would fuck him properly. 

“Thank you, Daddy!” Stiles beamed before squeaking when the older man dropped Stiles onto the bed and crawled up his body to press their lips together again. 

Stiles wiggled from his place caged below Derek, rubbing his crotch against the older man’s thigh and moaned into Derek’s mouth.

“None of that sweet thing or Daddy will have to punish you. Daddy rather not punish you on your birthday but I will.” Derek reminded as he grasped Stiles’ wrists in one hand and pinned them above the younger man’s head. 

“Sorry Daddy, I’m just so excited!” Stiles squirmed against the hold half-heartedly, arousal flooding his veins as Derek used his free hand to unbutton Stiles’ shirt. 

“I know sweetheart, but Daddy needs you to obey him, can you do that baby boy?” Derek cooed as he nipped at the exposed skin, dragging his tongue over the man’s perk nipple. Stiles keened and arched up into the touch while panting for breath as his cock strained against the denim of his jeans.

“I can Daddy, I can do that, I promise!” Stiles nodded and kept his hands above his head when Derek removed his hand from them. 

“Such a good boy for Daddy,” Derek praised as he finished his job of ridding the young man of all his clothing, noting how hard Stiles was already and how his body was trembling with unspoken need. 

“So pretty and sweet, you’re all for Daddy isn’t that right baby boy?” Derek felt possessive and never more like a dirty old man as he ran his calloused hands over the 18-year-olds firm, lean body. 

“Just for you Daddy,” Stiles agreed as he spread his legs under the gentle nudge from the older man. Stiles gasped, eyes fluttering and chest heaving when Derek’s hand curled around his cock, giving him a few slow pumps. Derek chuckled at the bead of pre-cum that oozed from Stiles’ slit and used that to ease the way of his next stroke. 

“Now I think my baby boy won’t need me to touch his little cock again all night. I think my boy can come just from Daddy playing with his body,” Derek suggested as he removed his hand to cup and fondle Stiles’ balls instead, slowly moving closer to his boy’s virgin hole. 

“I can Daddy! I know I can!” Stiles nodded rapidly, cheeks pink and eyes blown wide with lust as he did his best not to move, not to rock into his Daddy’s touches. 

“Oh I know you can baby, you’re always so good for Daddy and tonight Daddy is going to reward you for that,” Derek promised as he leaned over to the side to grab some lube, Stiles inhaled sharply at the sight and wiggled his thighs open wider in anticipation. 

“Your greedy mouth always takes my fingers so nicely, let’s see if your pretty hole can do that same,” Derek suggested as he slicked up his fingers and then used his free hand to tilt Stiles’ hips up and he rubbed his wet fingers over Stiles’ untouched hole. 

“Daddy, oh!” Stiles mewled as he clutched at the bed above his head as his mouth dropped open as the older man’s index finger pushed into his virgin hole. Derek grinned sharply as the tight hole swallowed his finger up to the first knuckle and then the next one and then he was wiggling and curling his finger inside of his boy’s tight, untouched hole properly. 

“You’re going to feel so good on Daddy’s cock sweetheart,” Derek panted out as he worked to loosen his boy’s hole, slipping his middle finger in next and licked his lips as Stiles cried out as he stretched them wide and brushed over a hard nub. 

“That’s your sweet spot baby, do you like it?” Derek asked as he pressed his fingers against Stiles’ prostate.

“Yes, yes, oh, God, Daddy!” Stiles half-sobbed as he planted his feet on the bed, hips jerking upwards as Derek toyed with his prostate knowingly. Stiles let out another little sob, his eyes glassy with unshed tears when Derek removed his fingers, leaving him bereft of sensations. 

“Daddy’s going to fill up your little hole now baby boy, do you want that? Do you want Daddy inside of you, owning you properly?” Derek crooned as he stripped out of his clothing and lubed up his rather large cock, the sight of which had a string of drool escaping Stiles’ mouth. 

“I want you, Daddy, I want all of it, I’ve wanted it for so long,” Stiles whined as he reached down to hook his hands into the hollows of his knees and he pulled himself apart, presenting himself to his Daddy. Derek considered punishing Stiles for moving but the sight was far too appealing and he had been waiting for this as long as Stiles had been. 

Derek’s cock pulsed in his grip as he guided the fat head to Stiles’ twitching, lube glistening hole. Derek hooked Stiles’ legs around his hips and with a single kiss to Stiles’ slack lips he began to push in. 

Stiles’ face went blank and his eyes rolled up in his skull as he let out something akin to a wail as Derek’s large cock penetrated him, taking his virginity from him in the most perfect way. Stiles clung to his Daddy, gasping and shaking, as he felt like he was being split open. Stiles whined unable to help himself when he felt Derek’s full balls press against his ass, telling him that his Daddy’s cock was full inside of him now.

“Fuck, you feel so damn good around Daddy’s cock sweet thing, so perfect and tight for me.” Dirty praise fell from Derek’s mouth as he settled Stiles properly on his lap, the new position allowing his cock to slide just that much deeper into Stiles who let out a sob. 

Derek laid his hand on Stiles’ normally flat stomach and his hips jerked when he felt the large bulge there instead and he let out something closer to a growl than a moan.

“How do you feel with Daddy’s cock inside of you sweetheart?” Derek asked as he laid claim to Stiles’ pale throat with his lips and teeth, needing to mark Stiles up on the outside to match the way he was going to mark his boy’s inside. 

“It’s so-so good Daddy, I’m so full.” Stiles slurred as he pressed his cheek to Derek’s hair, gasping for breath as he adjusted to having such a large cock inside of his once virgin body, it felt like heaven. 

“Daddy is going to bounce you on his cock sweet thing, all you have to do is hold on,” Derek warned as he took a firm hold on Stiles’ sharp hips and once he felt Stiles nod against his head he began to lift the younger man. Stiles wailed at the first drop back onto Derek’s cock, he swore he could feel Derek’s cock in his throat. That sensation didn’t stop as Derek lifted and dropped him faster and harder each time, turning Stiles into a sobbing, babbling mess as he did what he was told to and clung to Derek. 

“Come on sweetheart, I know you can come like this. You’ve been begging for Daddy’s cock enough,” Derek panted out as he moved his bruising grip to Stiles’ perky ass cheeks and groped them as he lifted his hips to meet the drop-down that Stiles was now doing all on his own, realizing it or not. 

“I can do it, Daddy,” Stiles moaned out, chin sloppy with his salvia as he ground his ass down against Derek’s cock, tightening up around the older man’s cock making Derek grunt at the even tighter heat that was engulfing his cock. Stiles arched his back and let out a cry as Derek’s cock head pressed against his prostate and that was it for Stiles. 

Stiles’ cum-coated both his and Derek’s stomach and Stiles was gasping needily for breath as he sagged against Derek, body loose-limbed but ass still stuffed full of the older man’s cock. 

“Such a good boy for Daddy, Daddy is going to give you a little reward now. Daddy is going to fill your pretty hole with his hot cum, you’re going to love it, sweetheart.” Derek crooned as he thrust hard up into his boy a few more times, loving the whine and writhe of overstimulation his boy gave. Derek buried his face in Stiles’ mark covered throat and moaned out his climax, spilling his load deep into his boy who just whimpered and took it all so nicely. 

Derek managed to get Stiles’ onto his back and regretfully pulled out of his boy’s body, already aching to be sheathed back inside. The sight of Stiles’ hole gaping and leaking his cum made up for that ache and something possessive settled in Derek’s chest as the younger man smiled hazily up at him.

“You did so good for Daddy. Daddy hopes his boy enjoyed his birthday present.” Derek nuzzled Stiles’ face as he settled into the classic spooning position with Stiles as the little spoon and Derek slipped his limp cock between the younger man’s supple thighs, content to stay like this for a while. 

“So much Daddy, thank you!” Stiles chirped as he settled into the familiar position, before today they had always slept like this and Stiles was hoping one day they would upgrade it so his Daddy’s cock was settled in his ass instead of between his thighs. 

“Anything for my sweet boy,” Derek promised as he turned Stiles’ chin to the side to kiss the younger man.


End file.
